1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with a hair unit assembly and method which is applicable to situations wherein the user retains at least some natural hair. More particularly, it is concerned with such an assembly and method wherein elongated, apertured locking tubes are employed to in effect lock the hair unit in place using strands of the natural hair of the recipient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previously employed methods of attaching hair units have not been entirely satisfactory inasmuch as they required the use of various hair unit attaching devices for properly securing the hair unit to the head of the recipient. These devices generally would take the form of some mechanical contrivance that would be either uncomfortable, unreliable, difficult to secure, or possibly even unsightly and therefore less than desirable for one reason or another.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,970,092 describes a method of attaching a hair unit wherein use is made of the natural hair of the recipient. The method of this patent involved pulling strands of the user's natural hair through the open-netting base of the hair unit, followed by knotting of the natural hair strands. Other patents of background interest in this connection include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,444,865 and 3,695,278.